Devil's Friend
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: Demons have always been feared as monsters and killers. But Hinata, though scared, thinks there's more to it than that. Now older and more curious she has sought out and befriended several demons. Branded a traitor and cast out of her Clan, Hinata ekes out a living when the very "monsters" she once feared. One night, Hinata is attacked and saved by a demon with blazing red hair...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would not have taken 15 years to conclude the story. Also, this is a re-write of my old story "Devils of the Sand and Leaf"

' _Thoughts'_

 _'Konoha was always beautiful,"_ that was the thought that ran through the mind of a young man with blazing red hair. As he walked through the night darkened streets, he couldn't help but take a deep breath. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was always at peace, the days are warm and inviting and the evenings are crisp and wonderful. It was so different from his homeland and while the red head cherished his home, it could not compare to the peaceful feeling Konoha gave him. The young man took his time wandering the streets and didn't seem like he was in no hurry. But then, he was here to meet someone but didn't have a specific time pegged so he would be able to enjoy himself. His sea green eyes looked all over the village, enjoying every sight before him in the quiet town.

Humming to himself, the young man was content to just walk, at least before he would have to go and meet his friend. However, he was cut from his pleasurable walk when someone bumped into him, a rather cute looking young woman close to his age. She stumbled only for a moment before steadying herself, giving him a cold look before continuing on, the red head was content to move on but then he noticed three men walking up to him and looking like they wanted to catch up to the girl, but the red haired man felt that something was wrong, like this wasn't a friendly get together. Going with a gut after a moment of hesitation, the red head turned and began following the threesome, finding that they had cornered the girl in an alleyway. He made sure to hide himself so none of them would notice him and so he could listen and observe.

Despite being trapped, the girl didn't seemed panicked, in fact her stance was completely relaxed and even bored looking. She stared down the three men for a moment and gave a small yawn, causing the men to scowl at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? You followed me around for a good while and now that you have me trapped like a rat, you're afraid to go on. Not very confident, are we? Well, I have to tell you, I don't have much money so robbing me would be pointless." she grumbled, brushing her long midnight blue hair out of her face.

"But taking you out for being a damn demon lover won't." the one who seemed to be leader growled, causing the girl to look surprised for moment and opening herself up for an attack.

The man rushed forward, pulling out a knife and being able to get a quick stab in the dark haired girl's stomach before the other two rushed to join in. Yet, the number was suddenly brought down to two as the red head went forward, grabbing one thug and pulling him close.

"Killing a girl, not a very civil thing to do. Perhaps it would be best to show you the terror of death!." he muttered, tightening his grip on the man who struggled and tried get free but soon enough he went limp and the red heap soon dropped him, walking towards the others.

The remaining two turned to see their friend crumpled in a heap, dead and looked up at the red head. At first everything was still before the red haired man spoke, his voice coming out rather soft and calm.

"So, you lot don't like demons, eh? Such a pity, most of us just want to be left alone. But to think that you would turn on your own kind, just for helping one of us? Hard to believe that you think we are the monsters." he growled as before the humans' eyes his form changed with the sound of cracking bone and bestial growling into a lean but strong looking russet and cream bipedal wolf with sharp black horns on his head. Though his form changed drastically, his eyes, those soft sea green eyes remained the same. Though now, they were narrowed dangerously as he stared the two males down, before moving to take the closest man down easily snapping his neck and tossing him aside.

"You are..." the leader rasped before narrowing his eyes and turning to the girl, taking his knife and holding it to her neck. "Damn you, got some of your demon friends to help you, huh!? Well, it's the last thing you'll ever do!" He then turned, moving the girl so she acted as a shield. The hand that was holding the knife started to quiver and his voice came out as a strangled gasp as he called out to the wolf demon. "Take one step closer, and I'll slice her throat! You...you wouldn't risk the life of your friend, would you?"

The wolf demon twitched his ears and looked somewhat bemused before baring his fangs. "Friend?" However, the girl used this lull to her advantage, biting deep into the thug's hand and getting him to drop the knife. She then quickly elbowed him and tried to run. Yet the man quickly tackled her to the ground, pinning her down and reaching for his knife. Yet before he could, a huge paw tipped with deadly claws slammed into his face, nearly taking his head off thus killing him quickly.

"Are you alright?" the wolf asked softly, reaching to help the girl up but she shook her head, brushing him off.

"Don't need...your help...just go. Before someone finds you." She managed to get to her feet but instantly stumbled and leaned heavily against the alley wall, holding her side to staunch the bleeding but the wound was too deep and her blood continued to flow.

"You're going to die if you don't let me help you. Give me your hand." the demon said, holding out his bloodied paw to which the girl accepted. Pulling her into his arms, the red/cream wolf demon didn't bother changing his form, every second counted on him getting help. As he ran, frightening the villagers that were out, the girl sagged in his arms while her eyes started to drift closed.

"You're warm...thank you for...saving me...My name is...Hinata."

The wolf looked down on Hinata as she went completely silent, though he could hear her heart still beating. "You're welcome. My name is Gaara."

A/N: Just a rewrite of my old story of the same name. I'll be deleting the old one before I post this. There were a lot of mistakes and pacing issues I saw with the original, plus I wasn't too happy with the end result once I re-read it. So I wanted to rectify all of it with this re-write and hope it comes out a better product.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would not have taken 15 years to conclude the story. Also, this is a re-write of my old story "Devils of the Sand and Leaf"

' _Thoughts'_

Gaara raced through the streets, holding Hinata close to his chest. The wolf could feel the girl's blood starting to mat his fur and he put in an extra burst of speed. As he ran, he noticed the girl's scent, it was overlaid with that of his friend. Taking in that scent, Gaara made a snap decision, maybe this girl could be helped and Gaara was certain of what to do now. Veering off to a sharp angle, Gaara headed deeper into Konoha, the many scents and sounds of the populated village momentarily stumping him but the canine shook his head and focused hard. Sifting through everything else in the village, the wolf caught the scent of wildflowers and earth, latching onto that Gaara followed the scent soon coming up on a rather inconspicuous house The scent was indeed diffent from hi friend, but it was one that he trusted and besides the girl didn't have much time. Without even knocking, Gaara burst into the home, startling the one inside who quickly growled and looked ready to charge, her rose pink hair spiking up in aggression before realizing who it was.

"Gaara, what the hell?! Why did you..." she trailed off upon seeing Hinata in the wolf's arms and swiftly moved, taking the girl from the male and laying her down on the couch. The wolf retreated to a far corner, watching the female extend her right arm and seeing red/pink feathers grow from the bare skin to which the rosette plucked two off and place them on Hinata's wound, soon the feathers sizzled and with them the injury slowly healed not even leaving a mark behind. After the wound was dealt with, the girl went to get a wet cloth and cleaned the blood before finally placing a blanket on Hinata, smiling as the dark haired girl relaxed some, the expression of pain leaving her face.

After another moment, the light haired turned to the wolf who was in the middle of changing back to his human form, though he kept his ears out. The girl snorted softly before crossing her arms, scowling. "She reeks of human males, I know they did this. Was she alone when you found her?"

"Yes, and I killed the humans who attacked her. Are you trying to say that she doesn't usually walk alone?" the red haired gave the slumbering girl a certain look, tilting her head. "She doesn't seem like the type to want that kind of protection."

"She's not," the female demon grumbled, moving to sit beside Hinata on the arm of the couch. "She hates that we follow her around, but the villagers hate her and sure she knows it every time they catch her alone. We may be demons but it's not like we know exactly where she is at all times. We do have to spend time tracking her down, and that's not counting when the more stupid villagers try to attack us."

"Why don't you just leave? I mean, this girl, she's just a human. Why are you going this far for her?"

The rosette smirked at the question and leaned forward slightly. "We won't leave Hinata alone, we love her too much to just abandon her. She saw us as more than bloodthirsty monsters and took the time to know us and defend us, even at the cost of losing her family and home. We will not leave her."

Gaara snorted softly, giving the girl a certain look before shaking his head. "If you say so." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you save her, if you think that she is nothing more than a mere human, not worth your time?" The question caught Gaara off guard, and he flattened his ears for a moment before grumbling under his breath.

"Even when she was hurt she only thought of me. Even when she was outnumbered, he didn't cry. Most humans are cowards. But she didn't beg or cry, so I guess that is the reason..."

The pinkette smirked at this but kept her attention on Hinata, watching over her like a protective mother. "So, I'm guessing you're here on your daily visit? Naruto won't be back for a while yet and Sasuke is somewhere goofing around. You'll have to wait."

Gaara perked his ears at that but otherwise shrugged, his expression blank. "Waiting doesn't bother me too much, I'll stay here for Naruto. As for that idiot Sasuke, I couldn't care less." The wolf demon shifted after he was done speaking before heaving a sigh and finally moving over towards the resting human. The other demon gave him a certain look but Gaara soon calmed her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You have nothing to fear, if I wanted her dead I would have left her in the alley. She really has left her mark on you."

"More than you know," Sakura muttered, leaving Gaara to raise an eyebrow but he did not question it. At least not now anyway.

"Anyway, the main thing is that Hinata is safe and safe she will stay as long as I'm around. Though I'm sure Naruto will be grateful to you, he cares a lot about Hinata, but he will be annoyed that you already killed those humans. He would have definitely wanted to get his fangs into them."

Gaara simply shrugged at that, though a small smile was curling his lips. "Well, if I come upon some more stupid humans, I'll be sure to round them up for him."

After that, there was a peaceful silence between the two, neither moving as they watched over Hinata and waited for their companions to arrive and tell of the news.


End file.
